


That Day

by SarahIsabel



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Loss, My First AO3 Post, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahIsabel/pseuds/SarahIsabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day you made your choice, he lost his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day

_ You _ __ knew.

The day you made your choice, you made _his_ too.

The day you made your choice, _he_ lost _his_.

The day you gave up your life, _he_ did too.

The day you lost your humanity, _he_ did too.

The day you were turned, _he_ was too.

The day you chose _existence_ over life, you made _him_ choose it too.

The day you separated yourself from the supposedly sane world, you pulled _him_ out of it too.

The day you thought you sacrificed everything, you actually made _him_ sacrifice.

The day you chose ice, the fire was reduced to ashes.

The day you lost your soul, he lost _his_ life.

The day you chose fantasy, _he_ turned _his_ back on reality.

The day you embraced _Bella, love,_ you lost _Bells, honey._

Besides, there was nothing sweet about you.

The minute you started burning, _he_ did too.

Only, _his_ was a different kind of heat.

The day you thought you won, you actually lost the worst way possible.

You lost _him_ forever.

And forever was a very long time.

The day you found your true self, you knew without a doubt, you were a monster.

Monsters don't deserve _him_ anyway.

Maybe that's why _he_ settled for half.


End file.
